Such a Fool
by Unidentified Writing Object
Summary: 'It's not right, but it's okay' scene. Alternate ending. Was Kurt really the one at fault? Blaine messed up, and some messes just can't be fixed. Klaine fight. Rated T just in case. ONESHOT, unless there are a lot of requests for more chapters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song 'It's not right, but it's ok' All I own is the alternate ending.**

**A/N: So, after watching the Whitney Houston episode I just knew I had to make a oneshot. Here's how it would've gone had I been writing it.**

"This song is for anyone that's ever been_ cheated_ on."

"This is insane, I didn't _cheat_ on you."

Everyone turned to stare at Kurt, shocked at what was being implied. Kurt tried his best to ignore his friends as they stared shamelessly. His face showing no emotion as he watched his boyfriend started to sing.

_Friday night you and your boys went out to eat, ohhhh._

More heads turned in his direction, but this time Kurt didn't have pretend not to notice, he was too busy staring at his boyfriend, who had the gall to sing this song to him.

_Then they hung out, but you came home around three, yes you did._

Blaine actually _looked _at him as he said that line. Kurt couldn't believe Blaine was doing this. Santana and the others were looking at him, still shocked, but somewhat accusingly. This pissed Kurt even more, Blaine was dragging this _personal affair_ into the glee club, and now it seems he was turning his _own_ _friends against him._

_If six of y'all went out, then four of you were really cheap,_

_cause only two of you had dinner, I found your credit card receipt._

'No, you looked through my_ phone._' Kurt thought angrily, fighting the urge to throw said phone at Blaine.

_It's not right, but it's O.K._

_I'm gonna make it anyway._

_Pack your bags up and leave,_

_Don't you dare come running back to me._

Everyone was singing with him, Kurt idly noticed, holding back the tears of sadness and anger at the cruel words Blaine had practically _spat _at him.

_It's not right, but it's O.k._

_I'm gonna make it anyway._

_Close the door behind you, leave your key._

_I'd rather be alone than unhappy._

Kurt stared ahead, trying, to ignore the stinging in his eyes, his hands clenched to stop the shaking. 'Fine... Fine. If that's what he wants.' Kurt thought spitefully.

_I've been through all this before._

'Yes you have, only that time _you _were the one cheating on me.' Kurt retorted in his mind, not having the voice to say it.

_Don't you turn around,_

_There's no more tears left here for you to see._

'Clearly.' Kurt thought, choking silently on unshed-ed tears, feeling incredibly alone and worthless at the thought that someone he loved so much could stop loving him so quick.

_Was it really worth you going out like that?_

_Tell me._

Then the whole club sang, faces passionate, and maybe Kurt was imagining it, but some looked _mad_, like the hated him, and want him to leave too. Just like Blaine did.

_You were making a fool of me._

Kurt forgot everything, he forgot that he was sad, that he was, in the choir room, that Blaine was still singing, that he was suppose to be holding back his tears. He just knew one thing, that he was angry. He was angry at Blaine, and his glee club, and himself, but mostly, he was angry at Blaine, for over reacting, for humiliating him, for turning his friends against him, for being a hypocrite, for making him feel worthless. He was angry at Blaine, for everything.

So he stood up, he stood up so fast his chair fell backwards. He marched up to Blaine, who had turn to him in shock and had stopped singing.

_SLAAAP!_

Blaine held his cheek numbly, before coming back to reality and glaring at Kurt.

"What is your problem?" He asked angrily.

"What's my problem? What's my problem? Really, you wanna know?" Kurt hissed at Blaine, who suddenly noticed the steady flow of tears down Kurt's face.

"My problem is YOU. You shameless, insensitive, hypocritical prick. You're making such a fuss about me _texting_ this _guy_, who didn't even know that I was taken, and has backed off since I told him. You called it cheating, but you had been _grinding, _and_ practically dry humping _Smythe in the past, who_ knows _your taken and_ still _constantly pursues you.

You texted him often,_ without _my knowledge, because_ I don't care who you text _because_ that's your business. _You_ called _each other, you talked, he_ flirted _and you always went along with it_. You tried to have sex with me in the back of my car after spending the whole night rubbing up against strangers, and even worse, Smythe. _Although I forgave you for that, I don't care about it because_ you said you loved me._

That's all that matters to me. That at the end of the day,_ I'm _the one you love the_ most._ But I guess you don't love me as much as I thought, since you're so willing to_ throw it all away _because of some texts, when I've loved you since I_ met _you. Since you took my hand in that hallway my love has never strayed. I watched, and_ helped, _you serenade Jeremy,_ make out _with rachel, flirt with practically everyone before you even_ started noticing me._

_ Can't you see Blaine, _you're out of my league, you're better looking, and more charming and I'm_ constantly _afraid you'll leave me for someone better, because I can't_ possibly _be enough for you. Then Chandler started telling me how_ great_ I was, and I couldn't help but feel better, because If_ Chandler _could see some good in me, if he saw something likeable about me, then maybe there_ is_ a reasonable explanation as to how_ I_ ended up with _y__ou. _

But If I make you soo_ unhappy, _then maybe I should leave, because being with you is just setting myself up for heartbreak, because I would give you_ everything, _and I'm not sure you'd do the same. Maybe I_ was _making a fool out of you, you're a_ fool _for giving me_ a chance, _and I'm a fool for believing_ we had one." _Kurt told Blaine, chest heaving, his hands were shaking.

Blaine stared at him in shock.

"Kurt...I.." Blaine tried to say when Kurt cut him off.

"Don't. just...don't. I don't want to hear it." Kurt's voice was quiet and cracking.

Kurt went to his seat, picked up his bag and walked away.

Things were not right, and Kurt was never gonna be O.K.

**A/N: That's my version at least. Thanks for reading it, tell me what you think about it, leave a review :)**


End file.
